Yus Ajez
"Don't go to Yus Ajez. That place is full of burned-out miners and weird spice heads." "Is there anywhere on Peldaasa that's safe anymore?" "I don't reckon. But if I was you I wouldn't be goin' to Yus Ajez at all." - Two alien patrons overhead by Kel Forsec in Duster's Cantina Yus Ajez, commonly called Blastown, was a small settlement built in the far side of the Veerchok Valley on the sparsely populated Outer Rim world Peldaasa. It was a dangerous town full of unscrupulous individuals, with its unofficial mayor desiring for it to be a more "civilized" location. Description Yus Ajez sat on the edge of a group of cliffs, overhanging a large canyon. It was a small, remote town, with only the basic necessities provided to ward off complete anarchy. A lawless place, it was thought of by the rest of Peldaasa's citizens as full of crabby miners and aggressive spice users, which wasn't entirely untrue. History After the Galactic Empire invaded Peldaasa in 2 BBY, the Imperial Army set out across the arid world to destroy pockets of pirates and smuggler dens that threatened the "peace and security" that the Empire wanted to provide the planet with. One of these targets was Yus Ajez. After an Army trooper squad was surrounded and ambushed inside the town by the angry townsfolk, the Imperial Army garrison on the planet sent out a contingent led by Major Harrsk, setting up a blockade against the town's only avenue of approach. With all transmissions cut off and the town's remote location keeping anyone from knowing the actual fate of Yus Ajez, the Imperial HoloNet on Peldaasa played a victory speech informing the rest of the planet's citizens that the town had been "liberated". The real situation, however, was much more embarrassing for the Empire. The Army forces continuously sent in emissaries ordering the town to stand down, each one shooed out by the angry townsfolk. After Korvas Noth, Exleire, and Kel Forsec snuck into the back of the town in the middle of the night they resolved to help keep Yus Ajez free, tricking Major Harrsk into bringing his troop transport deeper inside the town, jumping onto its back to avoid detection. The three rebels then ambushed the Imperials from behind, blasting the four stormtroopers and detaining the pilots alongside Harrsk. Agreeing with Big Doc, who had by this time swindled his way into the mayor's office, the three rebels chased a probe droid spying on what had just happened. After a swift pursuit through the town's nearby canyon, Exleire blasted the probe with the transport's laser turret before it reached the Imperials, unaware that it had already sent out a transmission. Unfortunately the transport crashed into a canyon wall, throwing Exleire and the binded Imperials out into the dusty red rocks outside. Hearing the sound of stomping walkers quickly approaching them, Kel and Korvas climbed up the canyon wall by using a makeshift vine rope, jumping onto the first walker's back and defeating the Imperial drivers inside. With Exleire's help, who had restored power to the transport, the three blasted and destroyed the second AT-DP, marching back through the canyon to support the townsfolk, who they realized were being attacked. While Korvas, inside the stolen AT-DP, and Exleire, driving the transport, attacked the attacking AT-DP walkers and Army troopers, Kel leaped on top of a nearby mesa where the First Son and his officers were overseeing and directing the assault. Igniting his lightsaber and rushing the Inquisitor, Kel cut off his enemy's left arm. In a fit of rage, the First Son accidentally killed his officers with his lightsaber, then attacked the young Jedi and led him deeper into a nearby group of geysers. Eventually the rebels drove back the Imperials, knocking down an AT-AT and capturing the other troopers who surrendered. The rest of the townsfolk thanked the three rebel agents, with Big Doc gifting them a case of his Bushweed Miracle Gel. The town then sent out a broadcast that they were still free from Imperial occupation, embarrassing Governer Yveri Garr and showing the people of Peldaasa that it was possible to resist the Empire. In the eyes of the townsfolk the rebels were seen as heroes from then on, even reminding Big Doc of the days he flew alongside a group of Jedi during the Clone Wars. Appearances Age of Rebellion * Season One ** Episode IV, Part One: AN UNLIKELY TRIO (Mentioned only) * Season Two ** Episode V: SIEGE OF YUS AJEZ Category:Age of Rebellion Category:Locations Category:Settlements Category:Towns